random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 142
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 143|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:37:55 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Willy Intro: Closing Song Let's Get Down to Business Mulan the Jackie Chan version. ---- Content Covered *3 minute anime segment *Joey Spaghetti *TV theme song game show curated by Alex *Mitch remembers that Windows 95 came with Buddy Holly. *Bayonetta 2 *Question Were you the basis of art? Notable Facts *1st mention of anime 3:30 in Gurann Lagann on Matt's not Mitch's part. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *RA store sells cheese graters and whistles. **Matt - Rape whistles! **Alex - Let's be smart and call them whistles. *TURbo asked are we going to clownhorn stripclub? **Willy - And then we are going to clownhorn steakhouse. Fuck Seth McClownhorn. *Tom Hanks crossdresses to live at a woman apartment. **Willy - That sounds like an anime. *Mitch has forfeited the game for jokes. *Have you ever met a videogame that not suck? **Willy - No I have never seen videogame and videogame in the same place. *Mitch you lived a long and miserable life. *Stupider version of Matt before Matt. **Matt - Yay! **Willy - He's Fred Durst? Matt *I have some sad news. **Willy - You're still alive. **Matt - Besides that. *My hats in the closet? I'm a fucking faggot! *I like when the show had a change of tone. **Mitch - Yeah yeah. **Matt- Do you want me to talk about it? You're a big fan of the show you faggot queer homo bitch. **Alex 0 Guran Fagget. *I'm giving Kill la Kill a chance. **Willy - You weebelitest. *A kid moved in next door with his family. **Willy - Hey kid fuck you! *Fuck everyone and people that especially agree with us. *Because a walking trigger Random Assault t-shirt. *I'll watch Rick and Morty 10 years from now if I'm still alive. **Willy - They can make a show faster than you can make a podcast. *I came out white. I was going for Kanye West and Sadboyz and got rejected for being white. I was an ego without a body. I was with Jesus and Kanye going through the transformation. **Alex - Oh yeah I forgot you posted nothing but Jesus and Kanye. *Flabslapper the bastard child of 1000 maniacs. *I took a pic of my **Alex - Dick **Matt - Whoa Christina's guinea pig. Christina's dick. *That character was always getting pussy slinged at him and all he wanted was Wendy Testaverger. I'm like YOU ASS! YOU COULD BE SLEEPING WITH ALL THESE HOT 8 YEAR OLDS! JUST DO IT! Keep in mind I was 8 years old. *I never learned Math *If these are fun facts I'm not having any fun at all. *You heard me Trebek give him another chance. **Alex - When FIG was going on I gave Kori a coffee mug "I'd take sexual positions for $100 Alex" **Mitch - You hittin on my girlfriend I will kill ya. **Alex - I fucked your girlfriend. **Mitch - No. (actual silence and sadness afterwards) *Anytime Mitch says a joke I get the points. **Alex - Then you will win the next quiz. Willy won quiz by 8 billion points. *Why am I so proud of something that is nothing? *It's two full price games for the price of 1? **Mitch - Bayonetta 1 is still $60. .... That was the joke. *Can we all agree that the Wii was bullshit and the Wii U reiterates it. *Hating a Nintendo gamecube controller compatible with Smash. *I wish I was dead **Mitch - I want that on your gravestone. **Matt - We care about you but not what you have to say. **Willy - I'm drowning in Mountain Dew. *He's funny but he's an asshole. **Willy - He's you. *I'm ambivalent because he hasn't done anything to anger me yet. (T Wilde) Mitch *I'm not participating in the joke. **Matt - What joke? **Alex - Seriously I have a condition you fuck. **Matt - Yeah you abelist dick. You better not go to Halloween as me. *You're the biggest hippies that hate hippies. Fuck the establishment! No fuck you. **Willy - I'm the establishment, and I'm offended. *I was going to say Quantum Leap for everything (unfunny crime) *Who's the boss? **Willy - What is the boss? *That kid turned out hot. **Matt - I know. **Mitch - Why don't you fuck him? *Coughman moving in with me in 9 months. **Willy - Going to get the jerk off crystals? **Matt - WHEN HE FUCKING MOVES IN HE WILL NOT BE A HOST AND HE WON'T BE IN THE FUCKING BUILDING WHEN YOU RECORD! *Pottery is gay. **Matt - It is! Willy *Why don't you hate people that don't speak elegantly? I'm not going to go into this because I'm not Kate. **Matt - She's not here due to a Canadian related incident. **Willy - A segway pileup. **Alex - I couldn't be here because of Canadian Thanksgiving and I'm Native American. **Willy - My people used every part of the lemon. **Matt - Native American Kate. *I can't tell who you're mad at. **Matt - Everyone. **Willy - The story of your life. *I tried so hard. **Matt - And got so far. In the end. **Willy - I killed myself. *Podcast rubbed Mitch's nose off. *I didn't watch any TV in the 70's. *Everytime when I think of TV theme songs I thing of King of Queens theme song. *I like my bitch bandaged like a mummy. *Segregation is ovah Machumba Chimba. *I won because I didn't buy a Wii U. I bought a PS4 and XB1 and now I cry myself to sleep. **Mitch - Enjoy all those games faggot. *Mortal Kombat is 100 guys punching other guys. *You all suck I haven't gotten a Nintendo product since N64. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 143|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Mitch Category:Matt Category:Willy Category:Guest